His Eyes Changed
by inventory 815 o3
Summary: they never knew the exsistence of one another till a thug made it happen, inukag r
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic. So it will be longer and hopefully better.

Beware Inu is not a hanyou in this one so if u don't like that flame me or don't read it either stfu I don't care. Ya I don't own inuyasha but I do own DVDs 1-20 I don't buy em ne more I was obsessed then but now lets get u caught up shall we?

'thought'

"speech"

_writing_

CHAPTER 1

Inuyasha sat with his feet on the desk, 'math class sucks'. "Dismissed." the teacher said. Inuyasha walked down the hall to the front door, it was only 11 but he didn't want to go to school he hated it. It was the most boring thing ever. He liked to fight. He didn't really have any friends. His long jet-black hair next to his baggy torn up jeans good build, shirts to big and the smell of smoke, he wasn't the most popular, or the nicest. His cold amber eyes bore into everything. He jumped up into a tree and waited for school to get out.

Finally the long 4 hours ended. He saw his only friend Miroku and his on and off girlfriend. The kid was a perv not to many people liked him either. That's pretty much the tale of their friendship. Inuyasha decided to jump in front of the popular group and scare them. He landed right in front of them one screamed the others flinched. He smirked and walked away.

"Miroku, what's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothin'" Sango whispered something into Miroku's ear and gave Inuyasha a dirty look. She jogged off to her friend, a girl Inuyasha knew as Kagome, or he thought that was her name.

"She really doesn't like me, does she Miroku?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Inuyasha glared, "yeah I think that's right."

"So today we are…"

"Uhhh I was hoping you knew."

"Good we are gonna not be a perv, not jump anybody and oh yes, not get in a fight."

"Ok so is there anything fun we can do?"

"Lets go get something to eat." They walked to the local fast food place and, surprise surprise, Kagome and Sango were there. They were being eyed by a couple of thugs sitting in a booth. Inuyasha ordered while Miroku got a table, away from everybody else at Inuyasha's request.

Inuyasha sat down;

"I don't like the way those thugs are looking at them." He said nodding his head toward the girls.

"Don't worry Inuyasha they can handle themselves," replied Miroku.

"Still,"

"What are you so worried about anyway, you never wanted to look out for anyone but me and you."

"I know, I am looking out for you. In a sense."

"Whatever Inu." They finished eating and left. Miroku went home. Inu found a seat in a

tree where he could see the door. The thugs walked out. A few minutes later so did the girls. The thugs started to follow them. Inu hopped down and went a different road to cut them off. He came out of an alley.

The girls froze when they saw him. He didn't look like himself in the dark. His eyes weren't bright anymore and his dark shirt made him almost impossible to see. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Sango noticed he wasn't looking at them, but behind them. She turned around to see the thugs. One of the thugs pulled a switch out of his pocket. Inuyasha ran past the girls pushing them both out of the way. He punched the first. The second jumped on him. He got hit in the face with a fist. He pushed him off and kicked him. He rolled onto his and twisted on it and flipped up. The one with the switch walked up. He was fast, he got Inuyasha w/ the switch once across the arm and another across his stomach. Inuyasha jumped backward and flipped using one hand. (He took intense gymnastics for a summer). He kicked the switch away.

After beating them all not unconsciousness, he turned around to see the girls looking scared but relieved at the same time. He didn't spare them a second glance with his icy eyes. He dragged on his cigarette threw it down and walked away.

The nest morning Inuyasha felt really crappy. He doesn't live with family, he lives in a rundown house near his school. When his parents died they left most of their money to his brother. He had a part time job on weekends and in the summer so he could pay for school. He heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. There wasn't really any furniture in the house. He took off his cut bloody shirt and ripped it into strips. He wrapped his cuts with the strips of cloth. Put a new shirt on and walked to the door. He opened it, it was surprising for anyone to come to his house, and no body really knows where he lives. It was even more surprising that it was Kagome at the door.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

"Well I just wanted to thank you about last night," she said handing him a shirt. He grunted in response. She seemed offended but smiled and walked off. He closed the door and unfolded the shirt. On the front it said;Remember, I am the only important person in this roomHe smiled even though it wasn't funny. He put on a white shirt and a blue button down collar over it(u know the casual kind). He set off for school.

He got there and when there was no sign of Miroku, he walked to class. His first class was gym but he was in no mood to be physically active. He didn't have a note to tell the teacher he couldn't play and didn't want any sympathy for his injuries. He struggled thought call but opened up his stomach wound again. 'damnit' he cursed. He cleaned it out as best he could and rewrapped it. The next to classes were slower than ever. When he finally went to lunch he felt like dying but he didn't want to skip school today. He didn't eat, he just sat down at an empty table. Miroku came up and sat nest to him with Sango at his side. Kagome found her way over later and sat down.

"So how was your night last night ladies?" asked Miroku trying to break the ice.

"Well-" started Kagome, but Inuyasha threw her a 'don't even think about it' look. "We went for a walk to the park and then left," she finished.

"Sounds fun," was Miroku's response. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until;

"So what did you 2 do last night?" asked Sango. Miroku looked at Inuyasha as if expecting him to answer. When he didn't Miroku started;

"Well we got some food and hung out playing video games at the arcade," he lied. Sango obviously didn't buy because of the look in her eye. She soon forgot what she was gonna say when Kagome gasped. 'damn,' thought Inuyasha, 'she noticed my cut got opened again.' He was right she was staring at his stomach. He quickly got up, making up some excuse about being sick.

He left campus and went to his house. He laid down and fell asleep. He was awakened by a knock at the door. 'school must be out already, Miroku is probably coming to get me.' He got up and answered the door. It was Kagome, again. 'great I don't want her sympathy.' Instead of saying she felt bad for she exploded;

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed at him, "why did you do that you could've been killed. Why didn't you tell anybody, I saw you struggling in class! You're so stupid I cant believe you wouldn't even let us tell your best friend! What are you trying to hide, you did something good, its nothing to be ashamed of! You need to just get over yourself and except help from other people!"

"Oh yeah and why do you care so much any way huh? You never even noticed me before, I have no friends and I like it so just leave me alone. Got it?" he yelled.

"No you are the one who hides from everyone else what are you so afraid of anyway?" He didn't know what to say. She stared at him questioningly.

"I don't know why I even bother," she muttered and walked away. He was completely dumbfounded he just stood there not knowing what to say. He closed the door and laid back down. His thoughts raced. He was eventually taken over by sleep. He dreamed about the conversation over and over trying to find an answer.

Well I hope you like it. Its only my second fic ever so but hell review please I will start the next chapter when I get at least 2 reviews. Well I hope u liked it if u didn't flame away.

Peace; dani3l


	2. Chapter 2

Well my fingers have healed so I can type at full speed now, which is good. I want to that the 1 out of 91 people who actually reviewed.

InuyashanKagomerlovers- thanks you for actually reading AND reviewing and now for the next chappie (yay).

CHAPTER 2

The next day he still couldn't shake the question. He was trying to find an answer, but it seemed as if there wasn't one. He didn't go to school that day, or the day after that; he skipped for what he counted as 5 days. On the morning of day 6 there was a familiar knock on his door.

"Great," he muttered to himself, "just what I need more of her." He slowly opened the door and stepped outside. There wasn't anyone there so he turned to walk back inside. He felt a tug on the bag of his shirt and all of the sudden was being pulled down the sidewalk.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded. He didn't get an answer. He stopped grabbed the hand on his collar. He twisted it and turned the person to face him. It was Kagome trying to make him go to school.

"Okay I want to know why the hell you wont leave me alone? Since when did you even know my name who I am since when did you realize I was alive huh?" she glared at him.

"Oh yeah then what was with you going all superhero and shit? Yeah looks like you don't have answer for that one!" she yelled and pushed him back. He jumped up, grabbed the collar of her shirt, picked her up and pinned her against the building. She started grabbing at his hands but they wouldn't move. He didn't even realize what he was doing until she screamed. He put his hand against her mouth and pushed her head back into the wall. Her eyes were filled with fear. He out her down and stared at her. She tried to smack him but he caught her wrist. She tried to shake her hand loose but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, as he let go of her hand. Instead of running like her legs were telling her she stood there staring into his eyes. They stood there for what seemed like hours. She finally grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Taking you to school." He grabbed her hand and walked up next to her.

"Thanks." She didn't respond. 'Did he just thank one person twice on one day?' she wondered to herself, 'and me of all people. I think something's wrong with him.'

"Inuyasha are you sick?" she asked felling his forehead.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well for starters you apologized to me."

"Oh ouch, that one hurt Kagome."

"Speaking of injuries." She said as she lifted up his shirt. Inuyasha tried to pull it down but she grabbed his injured arm and stopped him from moving. She looked at his toned stomach;

"I think you should see a doctor about that." She said poking at the shirt tied over it.

"Like I have the money for that." He whispered.

"Oh then in that case I can buy you real bandages and antibiotics. Its already starting to swell." She said poking the shirt again.

"Yeah right," he said pulling his arm away and putting his shirt down. She hit him in the stomach lightly. "Oww caaaraap! What was that for?"

"I know your weak point, you should start listening to me." She smiled mischievously.

"Fine I will let you do that but don't think I will let you hit me there again."

"Okay whatever," they continued to walk until they reached school. It was about 11:30, 'almost lunch' Inuyasha thought thinking about the fake food that he loved. He went to history to finish the class. After that he felt like he was going to explode.

"4 days out of school and I can't remember a thing from last week." He said almost surprised.

"Don't worry Inuyasha you can borrow my notes." Said Miroku.

"Miroku, I hate to tell you this but, you don't take notes."

"Oh yeah now I remember." Everyone giggled at their conversation.

"Kagome, why were you so late today?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed at the question, 'how am I gonna bullshit my way outta this one?' she thought. "Uhhh… I overslept that's all." She managed to get out.

"Wow the great Kagome Higarashi(sp?) overslept and tarnished her perfect attendance record. Its unbelievable!" Sango joked.

"Wow Sango tarnished, that's a big word. Wonder how long it took u to come up with that one." Kagome joked back. Everyone but Inuyasha laughed.

"Come on Inuyasha. What's wrong?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha merely nodded in his head toward somebody standing like a pole looking for an empty table. People were pointing and laughing at her. She had black hair tied up into a ponytail with loose strands hanging down in front of her face and glasses covering her blue eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black baggie jeans and a wallet chain hanging from her side. Kagome waved at the girl to come sit with them. She walked over and sat down silently. Miroku, being the person he is, broke the silence.

"Hi you must be new here," she nodded looking down at her food. "well then I am Miroku, this is Sango," Sango waved and the girl waved back shyly. "this is Kagome," she waved. "and this is Inuyasha." He grunted in response. "And you are?" he continued.

"Jamie," she responded.

"You must be from America." Kagome said excitedly. Jamie nodded. "What is it like in America?" Kagome went on excitedly.

"Its not really that great, its pretty much the same as here except less earthquakes and a smaller population." Jamie said quietly.

Inuyasha got that look in his eyes. Kagome was the first to notice.

"Inuyasha?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. He only nodded toward Koga, walking over to the table.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I see you recruited a new member to your squad here now didn't you." Koga said snobbishly (w00t I rule)

"Hey why don't-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Jamie's hand in his face. Jamie stood up and put her arm on Kouga's shoulder and put her thumb behind his ear. She whispered what sounded like "back the fuck off or you might not like our little squad very much any more." But no on was certain. She pressed her thumb really hard where his earlobe and neck connected (you should try on some one cause it really hurts). He yelled, as she pressed harder, "Get the fuck off me you fucking bipolar bitch!"

"Okay." She whispered in his ear, and she threw him back into a table. Inuyasha burst into laughter. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"What's so funny Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"I always knew he'd get the shit beat out of him by a girl!" he said roaring with laughter.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome said (she has one of those weird things that appear on anime peoples heads when they are mad). She stood up and pulled him out of his chair, and dragged him outside to the back of the school. He was still laughing incredibly hard. Without even saying anything she tried to hit him in the stomach. He stopped laughing and caught her fist. He spun her around, pulled her fist close to her shoulder blade. He pulled her close wrapped and arm around her waist and grabbed her other hand. They stood lie this for a while then Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hit me." He whispered in her ear. She didn't know what to say. For some reason standing like this with Inuyasha felt so perfect. He felt the same way. He didn't want to let go of her, but he reluctantly did when the bell rang. Kagome forgot that she was going to hit him. She looked into his lonely icy eyes.

"You should go to class you know." He said quietly.

"You should too." He nodded and left her standing there. She leaned back against the building and sighed. She left for class after re thinking the whole situation.

Ha I rock I left u hanging I m so good like that well I will update soon so l8res dudes and o ya please review or u r not kool


	3. Chapter 3

Ha freaking sweet! I am starting chapter 3 the same old shit I don't own it but I do own at counter strike so stfu. And yes I do rule, If u don't review u SUCK well yay I m starting now.

CHAPTER 3

The next day, things got even weirder. Inuyasha heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he said from inside. Kagome walked in looking around at the messy excuse for a house.

"Inuyasha its time to go to school!" she yelled back.

"Yeah right," he muttered, "I'm not going today." She heard the whisper in her ear from behind. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he said this. "and neither are you."

"What are talking about?" she asked, "We are both going to school and that's it." She stated matter of factly.

"Think what you want but I am staying home today, you can stay if you want."

"No I have to go school. If I don't my mom-"

"No, they wont Kagome."

"Okay, fine. But only this once."

"Great so what do you want to do?" the truth was she wanted to stand there forever. With him holding her. She was snapped out of her daydream. "hello Earth to Kagome." He said waving a hand in her face.

"What, huh o yeah ice skating sounds fun." She said without thinking. He got a puzzled look on his face but agreed.

They walked to the ice skating rink in an awkward silence. They got their skates and went out on the ice. Fortunately there was no one there because of school. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha couldn't skate. At all. She had to skate backwards and hold his hands. She didn't mind. At first she thought he was lying. But was disproved when he almost cracked his head open on the ice. They were skating in circles around the rink, debating why Inuyasha should go to school. To prove her point Kagome let go of Inuyasha. He almost immediately fell, he grabbed her by the shoulder and she fell on top of him. He pushed her off and swore under his breath about how stupid she was. He started skating at top speed around the rink. Kagome just stared at him. He came up behind her and grabbed her. He slowed down and put his arms around her waist. They skated around a few more times before he led them off the ice. It was 12:30. Inuyasha led her to the other side of town almost. They walked into a tight alley with a huge blank wall(to let you know, this is the same thing that happened for my first kiss so enjoy the reality).

"Inuyasha, where are we?" she asked.

"The practice wall." He replied.

"Oh, okay. What do we do here?"

"Practice." He reached behind the dumpster and pulled out a bag of spray paint and 2 facemasks and a pair of gloves. He opened the blue can and started tagging the blank wall.

"Why do you do this Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's a hobby I guess."

"Not a very good hobby."

"Whatever." He continued to spray in red. Dark clouds came over the bright blue sky. "Shit," he muttered putting the cans back in the bag. He turned around and ran into Kagome. He looked into her eyes forever it seemed like. She stared right back. They looked so empty. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me Kagome." He whispered in her ear. The rain had started to come down now. She didn't know what to say. So she only hugged him back. He was taken aback when she returned the embrace. They stood there holding each other for what seemed like ever. He let go and she looked in his eyes. Searching for and emotion, all she saw was the same old iced over eyes that belonged to Inuyasha. He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed her back against the wall and she kissed back. Her hands found his hair and she let him push her back into the wall. They were drenched. Her hands were moving through his sopping wet hair(FYI I am the boy here so I just transferred characters but it was really awesome and the girl is drop dead beautiful). They broke apart for air and looked into each other's eyes. He pulled her into a hard embrace. After 5 minutes they reluctantly let go each other. A bolt of lightning struck somewhere else and then thunder boomed through the empty streets. Kagome jumped and grabbed onto Inuyasha. He laughed and she immediately let go and pushed him off.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. He just kept laughing. She turned and faced the wall, pouting. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"What have we here?" a voice came from the other end of the alley. "the hood and the prep? Wow this is a great one for the local gossip." Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see Kikyou standing in the alley leaning on a wall, staring at them in disgust. Inuyasha started walking toward Kikyou with a fist clenched. Kagome stopped him by poking him in his stomach. She grabbed his hand and walked the other way.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Stopping you from hitting her so you don't go to jail." She said pulling him down the sidewalk. The rain had stopped but the sky was gray. They were both sopping wet. They walked to Inuyasha's house. Opening the door to a very surprising scene,(yay I rule) Miroku and Sango standing in the middle of the front room making out. Sango was starting to edge his shirt off his body and Miroku's hands were finding their way up her shirt. Inuyasha cleared his throat and the 2 turned in surprised and both deeply blushed. Miroku pulled his shirt back on and sat on the couch.

"You know Miroku, last I checked this was my house, so might I ask you what the fuck you were doing?" Inuyasha asked trying to look angry but failing.

"Uh… we were a… a and then but-" Miroku began but Sango elbowed him in the ribs and looked to Kagome for help.

"Inuyasha how about we go get something to eat." Kagome said seeing Sago's plea for help.

"What why?"

"Because I am hungry."

"But I wanna know what they were doing in my house-" she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out the front door. "do you always have to do that Kagome?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why not grab my hand instead of trying to choke me?" Kagome blushed slightly at the suggestion.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to(this makes me laugh every time I say it or see it) WacDonalds(LOL). They got some cheese burgers and went back to Inuyasha's house.

Ha I kno that I cant write very good but hell y not fille that little black hole with a heart and at least flame me I mean come on people. Well otherwise I would hope you review so have fun!


End file.
